


Helpful

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld, Tomtord - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Monster!Tom, Suggested Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom in his Monster form is going through his heat! Can Tord do anything to help?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic! Hope it isn't too bad!  
> And if anyone is expecting smut, sorry to disappoint you!

Tord stopped in front of the door, oblivious of what's going to happen. Just a few minutes ago he received a text from his obviously drunken boyfriend to get to his room. Back in his mind, there was a tiny voice that warned him not to go in. Pushing away the though, he made it to the room.  
Knocking on the door, he said in a soft voice, "Tom?" Although the rest were out, he didn't want to make a ruckus. Tord didn't hear anything. Knocking again, he waited. No response. "Are you alright in there Tom?" He said, slightly louder. Once again, nothing was heard. Sighing dejectedly, he turned around just as a loud slam was heard from Tom's room.   
Turning around swiftly, Tord grew worried. Wasting no time, he slammed the door open. "Tom! Are you okay?" He exclaimed, eyes darting around. The room was filled with glass bottles, probably due to his boyfriend's obsessive drinking. Glancing around, he spotted something.  
There in the corner, was a huge figure. At first glance it seems human, but with careful inspection, you can see the horns protruding out it's head and the wings out its back. Stunned for words, he stood rooted to the ground. The figure growled softly causing Tord to snap back into reality.   
"You monster! What did you do to Tom?" Clenching his fist, Tord spat out. The Monster looked up, causing Tord to gasp loudly.   
The familiar face caused Tord to feel light-headed. "T-Tom? W-What happened to you?" He asked cautiously, in case Tom attacked.  
"Heat. Warm. Dangerous. Get out of here." Tom panted in between of heavy breaths. Ignoring the warnings, Tord replied, "So you are in heat? Do you need help?"  
"N...No! Now get out of here before I lose control!" Tom, who caught his breath, growled. "Nah I don't want to, I want to help." Tord ignoring the warning, offered to help with a mischievous grin playing on his face. He stood there stubbornly after closing the door.  
Finally, letting lust overtake his mind, Tom kept at Tord. Yelping slightly, Tord smiled, knowing that a long night is going to come.


End file.
